Don't You Think It's Funny?
by Lady Kate of Queenscove
Summary: Just a little follow up to Collide. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. Not at all. Well apart from some observations.

* * *

Don't You Think It's Funny?

Kel and Neal were sitting together one night by the fire. They did this most nights; it was their time, together, without distraction and interruption. They hadn't been talking this time. Usually they did but this time they were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. That's why Kel was surprised when Neal spoke.

"Don't you think it's funny that you went out with Dom and I went out with Yuki?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well I was just thinking-"

"You thinking! Isn't that physically impossible for you to do? I thought it would fry your brain to actually think. You certainly don't do much of it."

"I think a lot, Kel, and it's not physically impossible for me to think, I have to be able to think to talk. It's actually very interesting to study the relationship between thinking and talking Kel, I did a little of that before I left the university. I can tell you about it if you-"

"No thanks Neal, anyway what were you thinking?"

"Well it's just that you went out with Dom, who is my cousin, though I'm ashamed to admit it, and also was one of my closest friends. And I went out with Yuki who is like a sister to you and one of your closest friends."

"Yeah, what's the point Meathead?"

"It's NEAL, yes Neal, you know the name my mother gave me?"

"Get on with it."

"Well, what did you first notice about Dom? What did you really like about him?"

"Well when I first saw him he reminded me of you, you two look very similar you know."

"And don't I hate it?"

"Neal you have to get over that. I have. Anyway I loved the way he made me laugh and the way he was always there for me, the way he was such a good friend, the way he was so close to his men and always cared about them, the way he-"

"Okay enough I get it. Well what I first noticed about Yuki was how her face had the same mask as yours. She reminded me of you actually. And then I loved the way she moved with a glaive and did that fan throwing thingy-"

"Fan Toss."

"Yeah that's the one and how she was so contained, so exotic and how she had all these different customs and ways of doing things, like you I guess. And I was thinking about all this just then and I realized something."

There was a long pause as Kel waited for him to speak. He didn't.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I think we went out with Dom and Yuki because they reminded us of each other! Don't you see? Dom was just like me, well maybe a little different and Yuki, Kel she reminded me of you and it was all the things I admired about you that drew me to her. I think it was because unconsciously I was in love with you! And you did the same with Dom. See? It makes sense!"

After some contemplation Kel replied.

"You know Meathead, I think you might actually be right for once."

"What do you mean for once? I'm right all the time."

Kel sent him a withering look.

"Well I am. Humph."

"You keep telling yourself that Neal and one day it may actually come true."

"I'm very upset now."

"Really? And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well you could give me a kiss…"

Kel inched her face closer to his and he shut his eyes just ready for the moment she would kiss him. After a minute waiting he opened them and saw that Kel had picked up a book and started reading.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"What in life ever is?"

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn I will be too." He picked a book up from the table and opened it to cover his face. His reading was interrupted however by Kel's face as she peered over the top of it at him.

"What did you say you wanted?"

And with that she took the book from him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. Once again she spoke.

"Don't you think it's funny that you sometimes act younger than Tobe?"

"I do not. I am a man, a Knight, most certainly not a child. In fact-"

He was stopped by Kel's kiss. He could feel her smiling and laughing against him but he didn't mind. All he cared about was that she was there with him. He increased the passion of his kiss. He'd show her he wasn't a child!

* * *

So did you like it? I've decided it's nice to get reviews so please make me happy and slightly high and review! You know stuff like if you loved it, liked it, hated it…etc. well bye til next time all ya'll who read this and have FUN! 


End file.
